Sound of Thunder
by pixistix13
Summary: This is my own book, not twilight based, but if you like twilight you may enjoy my story. I'm not really sure how to describe it but its sort of a cross between twilight, eragon, lord of the rings, and pelinor series...anyway, please tell me what u think
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A sudden flash of movement and we were running. Running for our lives. Dashing through the dark fields with certain death on our heels.

I had been warned this was a possibility, but nothing could have prepared me for the fear that suddenly engulfed my mind, the fear that shook my entire body. A fear that doubled as the thunderous footsteps of the ones around me quickened.

I was sprinting as fast as I could. My heart pounding and my breaths were already coming quick and uneven. In their panic my friends had forgotten my human limitations, even with the adrenaline surging through veins empowering me there was no possible way for me to reach their speeds.

The dread of being left behind filled me. Death was only moments away. I closed my eyes and urged my legs to move faster than ever before, clenching my fists tight as I waited for some sign of an attack. I knew nothing about fighting but I wasn't going to go down like some helpless child.

Seconds ticked by like hours. Was this what it was like to die? Did it always seem to take so long?

Cautiously I allowed myself to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I knew I should be alone. I knew I should be face to face with one of the Dark Ones, but instead I was running in the middle of the group same as before. To my great astonishment I was having no trouble keeping pace.

CH 1

Jonathan Guyers.

Like him? He was acceptable at times. But love him? No. He was never the object of my affection and he never would be. Regardless of the way I felt about him I was meant to be his bride. Something I could not face without a fight.

"But I don't love him Papa!" I had shouted near tears when my father had learned of Jonathan's proposal.

"Rosaline!" He only reserved my full name for the times he was disappointed with me. "Can't you see how foolish your being? Don't you know what an opportunity this is for you, what this could mean for our family? Everything has already been settled. You will marry him." He said this last bit with the full authority a father has over his sixteen year old daughter then added as a sidenote, "It's what's best for you Rose."

He just didn't understand. I knew he truly thought what he was forcing me into would be good for me. We had never been well off. My father was a carpenter by trade and an honest and hard working man. James and Marilyn Henson had been unfortunate in the fact that they had never been blessed with any sons, only one lowly daughter. No good for helping a father with the family trade, nor even any good for passing on the Henson name. No, their only hope was to marry me off early and to a wealthy man, which was exactly their plan.

Jonathan Guyers. Nearly twice my age and ten times my social status. The perfect candidate as my parents saw him. They had long hoped he would take interest in me and they were not to be disappointed.

I never had any difficulties catching the attention of young men. I'm not conceited but I do have to admit that my features are pretty, and something about the contrast between my unusually fair skin and my hair that's such a dark shade of brown it could almost be considered black seems to catch men's fancy. I have to admit when placed among my peers I stuck out like a rose in a field of daises. I didn't like all of the attention though; I would have rather blended in with the background. I could tell men saw me as a rarity, a prize to be won and showcased. The very thought sickened me.

My affect on Jonathan seemed no different. He courted me for several weeks and at first I had been hopeful. Here was a dignified and educated man, surely he wouldn't be as shallow and dull as the men I had already encountered.

I was quickly disappointed. He was even more so than most. I cannot speak too ill of him though. He was ever polite and eager to offer me anything his wealth would allow, which quite possibly could have been more than my heart would ever dare desire. Still, the connection he and I had was not one of love. I had read enough hardbacked romance novels to know that.

As a young girl I had once made a promise to myself, a promise to never marry without love. It was the one promise I desired above all else to keep, for I was already to used to the ways of men.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Hildridge was a small and insignificant village of Gathaea, simple yet beautiful. Jonathan would ride miles from the bordering town, Kalane, for his visits. The memory of the last one still vivid in my mind.

***

It was a comfortably warm day and I found myself in such a good mood that I was practically skipping on my way back from market. Today along with the flour, eggs, and other necessities I was sent out to buy, I was carrying a special surprise for my family. I had in my arms a bag of freshly picked red apples that looked so tempting that I was considering sneaking one on the way home. Usually Papa is against spending our money on anything he didn't specifically ask me to purchase, but a farmboy had offered to sell them to me for half price, and who was I to resist such an offer on my favorite treat? I opened the bag and peeked at the small glistening red orbs, if Papa scolded me it would be well worth it.

When I arrived home the door swung open before I could even knock and my father stood there with an unusually wide grin stretched upon his face. Perhaps I wouldn't get scolded after all.

As I was ushered into the sitting room I could hear mother and Jonathan engaged in some sort of discussion but their talk ceased as soon as I came into view. Mother was smiling warmly at me, looking nearly as pleased as Papa. And Jonathan, well, Jonathan was staring at me as was normal for him. I still was uncomfortable with the way he looked at me, and I shifted my weight around awkwardly, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Hello Rosaline," he uttered with perfect diction.

"Hello," I mumbled while setting my bags down. Jonathan was always so prim and proper, unnaturally stiff and reserved. It drove me crazy at times and I wished he wouldn't take every little matter so seriously.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

"Sure," I sighed looking at my bag of apples longingly, but I figured they would still be there when I returned. Besides it was a lovely day outside and I doubted I had the option to refuse.

Papa scrambled out of the doorway practically tripping over himself in an effort to quickly make room for us. It was normal for him to act thrilled whenever Jonathan stopped for a visit, but he was way overdoing it this time.

I let my mind wander over the possible reasons behind my father's excessive excitement as we started out on our normal path. Jonathan was a pleasant person to walk with. He never bothered me with trivial questions on how my day was or attempted to make small talk about the weather. Actually he never said much of anything, which I didn't mind, it was nice to just relax and listen to myself think.

Jonathan Guyers was tall and lean. Clean-shaven with light brown hair and eyes that matched, all together he was not too disagreeable to look at. He was the talk of all the young ladies in the village but I never understood what they found so remarkable. He was nice, but plain, and not to mention terribly unexciting.

Hildsridge's countryside was beautiful. The recent rain had the foliage alive with a gorgeous crisp green color and the sent of the wildflowers in bloom permeated the air. I eyed my companion and noticed he was once again staring at me. Acting as if I hadn't noticed I bent to pick a small flower we happened to be walking past. It was the tiny lilac type, one of my favorites. So delicate with its detailed little petals, it was stunning. Beautiful by itself yet if it were to be placed back with the others it could belong in the group and be a small part of the big wild bouquet. It wouldn't stick out from the pretty scene, separated by its looks…

"Marilyn tells me you are quite proficient in gardening," he interrupted my thoughts bringing me back to reality. I frowned automatically. The little patch of dirt where I was attempting to grow a few seeds I had collected could hardly be called a garden. Although some of the weeds had begun to flourish nicely.

He didn't notice or he ignored my negative reaction to his statement because he smiled and continued speaking. "I'm starting a large garden on my property in Kalane."

Two whole sentences, the man was on a role. Why was he telling me this though? It was unusual for him to start a conversation.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in taking care of it for me?"

Help him with his garden in Kalane? What was he getting at? "I appreciate the offer but I doubt I would be able to visit frequently enough to do any good."

He blinked twice as if he wasn't expecting my response. "I wasn't talking about visiting. I want you to live with me. I want you to be my wife."

I froze mid stride and spun around to face him, my mouth wide open in shock. Jonathan had been seeing me for quite some time yet somehow I never imagined this moment would come. I was still so young, I only knew of one other girl who was already getting married and she was a year and a half older than I. And to Jonathan? A lifetime trapped in his picture perfect estate where I would be shown around at parties and displayed in the windows like some pretty little trinket. An eternity of Jonathan's silence and distance. Or worse a lifetime spent under the watch of those eyes and the hungry way he sometimes looked at me. I shivered; spending the rest of my days like that would drive me insane. I couldn't do it. My head was spinning and I felt like I was about to be sick, but I didn't have the chance to say anything before Jonathan was down on one knee taking out a golden ring from his side pocket.

"Marry me Rosaline Henson."

I was panicking now. I knew what my family wanted; I knew this had probably been their plan. They must have known what was coming before I even arrived home today, no wonder they were in such a good mood. One little utterance of the phrase "I do" would set them for a life of luxury. I loved mother and Papa so very much but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't condemn myself to a life of misery and hell. I didn't love him and I never would. If I said yes to his offer I knew I would spend each day wishing it was my last. My body had begun to shake. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I couldn't.

"I, I can't." I finally managed to get out. My eyes started to water. I was betraying my parents, they had given me so much and this is all they wanted in return and I wasn't going to do it. Would they ever forgive me? I had just taken away their one chance at a better life.

Jonathan's face was ice. "Why not?" he said harshly with an undertone I wasn't used to.

"I just can't." The tears came as I backed up the path moving away from him.

He looked furious, I had never seen him like this before. "No one refuses the Guyers, especially not some Carpenter's daughter," he said those last words with a sneer and added on, "it would be wise of you to reconsider."

I was running now, the tears leaving salty streaks on my face, running far away from his cold piercing gaze. I ran to the outskirts of the forest not far from my house, to a tree I used to play on in the years of my childhood. Climbing up the familiar branches once more, I leaned against the rough tree bark and sobbed.

18


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

_"Slowly he moved closer, his arms gently wrapping around my waist, his eyes never leaving my own. In this moment in time all thoughts of my future and past escaped me, all that existed was in this moment, all which mattered in life lay hidden in the dark brown depths of his gaze. _

'_Do you love me?' He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear and sending new sensations down my spine._

_I was not meant for him, and he was not what was destined for me, but the soothing sound of his voice seemed to melt away all differences. _

'_Yes' I replied, knowing that this simple word would doom me."  
_

Gently I closed the faded pages and sighed. Usually novels were my means of escape, I would let myself get lost with fictional characters in imaginary worlds, absorbed with their problems and forgetting my own. Not tonight though. No, not even Aleena and Ian's tale of impossible romance could distract me from the days events.

I returned my favorite book back to its place and sat in my blankets with my chin resting on my knees feeling hopeless. Once more my eyes felt as if they were about to water but the tears wouldn't come. Like the rest of me, my eyes were empty. I hugged my bed sheets closer and stared blankly out into the darkness.

I had sat in that tree for hours, absentmindedly watching the sparrows that perched not far from my branch, in no hurry to meet what undoubtedly waited for me at home. When the sun sank below the mountains in the distance and the air took on a new chill, I slowly eased myself down from my roost, trudging back to my little cottage while unsuccessfully trying to wipe the evidence of my tears away with the back of my sleeve. Nearing home I could see Papa waiting out in the front yard. His face was stern and resigned, all traces of this evenings delight gone from his features.

I kept my eyes focused on the ground rather than chance meeting his, pretending to be deeply interested in the whereabouts of my feet. Watching them sluggishly move through the tall grass, on to the stone path, and right on into the dusty floors, passing a pair of worn brown boots and not even bothering to look up at the owner. I was terrified to face him. Although it was childish of me, I wanted to prolong the time before that moment for as long as possible. Once safely through the threshold I quickly found my way into the refuge of my mothers arms, burying my face in the warmth of her shoulder.

Father came into the room walking slowly, taking each step as if it bothered him. Not a good sign for me. He took a seat near the table in on of our makeshift chairs, cradling his head in his hands and staring at the table as if the patterns of worn wood grains might hold his answers.

"Why…Rosaline…" He seemed at a loss for words.

After a moment of uneasy silence he stood up and faced me. "You're going to write him a letter, a full apology for your behavior today and an acceptance of his offer."

I had begged and pleaded, but the man wouldn't budge. He stood silently behind me watching carefully over my shoulder as I composed his message.

I was stunned. How could he have done this to me? Why couldn't my life be like the novels I so loved?

As a child I never had many friends, not sure why. On occasion I would try joining in with others near my age but it seems as if I would forever remain the awkward outcast. It used to trouble me but it hadn't done so in years. As my mother would always say, "Some are meant for social and some are meant for solitude, but to each their own delight."

I did have one close friend though. Well, that is if you could count a fifty some year old neighbor who merely tolerated my presence as a friend.

Gregor owned the land next to ours and lived there by himself for as long as I can remember. He was an odd old man and could be a complete grouch at times, but he had a room that was entirely filled with stacks and stacks of tattered and faded books. He had made the mistake of teaching me how to read and he hasn't been able to keep me off his property since I sounded out my first sentence. He let me borrow any book I wanted as long as I returned it undamaged.

His collection was comparable to nothing else. I knew of a few other people around town who had one or two books lying around there place, Jonathan had a full bookshelf, but no one else had anything like Gregor's teetering stacks. He had books on plant life and animals, on illnesses and remedies, common tales I've heard before and new stories in lavish scripts and piles stacked to the ceiling of novels in strange languages. After chores were done I would run to his house and spend hours lost in the dusty pages.

Occasionally on my visits he would fix a strange tea that tasted like heaven and his eyes would light up as he told me wild make believe tales of a far off land. Stories of a place beyond the mountains with ageless people who battled darkness and evil, standing for all things pure in life. I used to spend my nights dreaming about such a place. There I would fight bravely against the corrupt, find my true love, and all would be perfect. I remember telling Gregor of those dreams and how he would smile kindly telling me that the future held endless possibilities. He would say that he never doubted something special would come of my life, adding in the wink of an old wrinkly eye, and how badly I wanted those words to be true…but that was ages ago.

As badly as I wanted it to be I had realized long ago that my life was not a fairy tale, but that didn't mean I was going to accept my unhappy fate without a fight.

I had mulled it over in my head for a while now. I would not marry Jonathan. I would not be stared at and showcased, bound to his manor like a slave. I would not be added to his collection of prized possessions, another symbol of his wealth and power. I may never have a happily ever after but I sure wasn't going to forfeit my chances this early in life. No, instead I was going to do something rash and incredibly foolish. I was going to do something that I knew I would most likely regret sooner or later but at the moment I didn't care. In my mind the decision was already made. I was going to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Without a sound I slid from the comfort of my bed and began to gather my few belongings. Finding the bag I used to carry goods home from the market I stuffed it full of clothes and undergarments and surveyed my surroundings for other items I would need. I picked up the faded cover of Aleena and Ian's tale and stowed it along with the rest of the items, hoping Gregor would forgive me for never returning one of his precious books. I grabbed a few other necessities, a sturdy pair of boots, a comb to keep the annoying tangles out of my hair, my mothers necklace she had given me two years ago.

I lifted my full pack happily feeling its weight on my shoulder, heavy, but bearable, then sat down and sighed at my stupidity. If I was going to go traipsing through the forest I was going to need some nourishment. Hastily I pulled out most of the clothing I had bunched together at the bottom of the sack; there was no need to carry around my pathetic wardrobe. If I needed clean clothes I could always find a stream or river to do washing. I left one plain and comfortable dress waded up in the pile and pulled on a loose woven top and my trousers I had sewn myself last summer. My father had forbidden me from wearing them in public claiming they were not lady like but his preferences didn't really matter now. They were easy to move in and I liked them.

I made my way stealthily to the kitchen area, keeping close attention to the snores coming from where my parents slept. So far so good, they didn't seem to have noticed anything.

Two loaves of bread, a pile of carrots, and all but two of the apples soon accompanied my stash. I eyed the dried and salted meats wearily. I wasn't a fan of pork, or any meat for that manner, but I would need the energy so I grabbed a small portion.

Out the door and into the cool night air, I turned around and said a silent goodbye to Mother and Papa; I hoped they would somehow understand. I promised I would be back as soon as I figured out what to do with myself, and I would help them in anyway that I could. Well, any way that didn't involve being married of against my will of course. I turned my back on my past and set out to make a new future.

I traveled on the only road though town, moving south, my plan was to make it down to the port of Shirland, which I figured would take me about a week on foot. From there I could find my way onto a ship to take me back to the home country. Gathaea was a relatively new settlement, none of the towns had been around for more than five or six generation, and no one had yet ventured east of the mountains. Maybe there would be more opportunities for me in the more populated country we all came from. Maybe there I would find work and better yet maybe I would find love. My mind swam with all the new possibilities that could await.

I walked at a lazy pace; thoroughly enjoying my new found freedom. No more ties, out here on the road I could be whoever I wanted to be. Perhaps a lost young maiden, or maybe a traveling bard, maybe even a street thief. I laughed out loud at the thought of myself ever trying to steal anything from anyone, not even a house cat would be afraid of my frail form.

Just then amid my laughter I heard the sound of a horse coming up the road in the distance. I was already a fair distance from town although it felt as if I had just walked out the door. Could they be looking for me already? Fearing being drug back to face Papa, I left the road and ran deep into the trees crouching behind a growth of shrubs. The sound of hooves beating against the dirt came and went without pause, but I stayed put for a while longer to be sure of my secrecy.

After a moment had passed I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my hands and arms. Great. The plant I was hiding in was covered in thorns. Wiping off the red droplets on the bottom of my trousers I noticed the sound of running water not far from where I sat. I had better wash the cuts and fill up my water skins while I was at it.

The stream wasn't hard to find and the water running was ice cold and pure. It soothed away the stinging and I drank my fill of the sweet taste of the mountain brook. I rested for a while on a moss covered rock on the edge of the water, letting my fingers trail around in the cool and even flow.

Before long it was time to head out again, if I wanted to get to port before I ran out of food then I figured I had better get a move on. Getting up and drying off my hands I suddenly gasped and sat right back down again. Looking around I realized I had no clue where the road was anymore. It was dark and I couldn't see much more than ten feet in front of me and in my carelessness I had completely forgotten which way I had come from.

Trying not to panic I started weighing my options. I was a smart girl, I could figure this out. Running helplessly through the forest in the dark wouldn't help anything, but if I stayed here I was still close enough to the road that I could be easily discovered if they were looking for me. What to do? I was near a stream; streams always flow to the ocean, which is where I wanted to go. If I followed the stream it would most likely lead me in the direction I was headed anyways and there was a good chance it would come close to the road again for water filling spots.

Shaking off my nerves I set out again walking on the stones on the edge of the water. It was slower going. I had to be careful not to twist an ankle on the slippery surface, but all things considered I wasn't that bad off.

Morning came without any more excitement and I rested in the shade and munched on an apple and some bread. The birds were chirping in the leaves, singing the joyous song of the wild and free, a cool breeze ruffled my hair, a perfect start to the first day of my new life.

The rest of the day passed on much like the morning, just me and the occasional bird or rabbit wandering my way south on the stream bank. I walked when I wanted and rested when I felt like it. I continued on like this until finally I grew tired and spotted a large willow, the dry grass around it an inviting place to stay the night. I curled up under its long flowing branches and dug through my pack for Gregor's book. That night I fell asleep reading the tale of an immortals love for a human in the twilight of a forest.

First I dreamed I was fleeing though the dark of night, running from some terrifying danger. My heart pounding and the trees flying past me, but no matter how fast I went the danger always seemed right behind me. Then the dream changed. Instead of running away I was running towards something, to someone. As I came closer I saw him there in the shadows, waiting for me. His build was tall and thin though most of the details were clouded by the darkness. He turned around to face me, his features beautiful and striking, but it was his eyes that kept my full attention. They were a piercing yellow with pupils like that of cats. He smiled as his eyes met mine and drew me into his arms.

I woke with a start and sat straight up in the grass, my heart still beating rapidly. I stared into the surrounding and for one split second I swear I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me. I blinked and they were gone. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and moved around trying to get comfortable, my back soar from falling asleep against the tree roots. Before long sleep took me again and I was out for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a robin fluttering around in the grass besides me, hunting for some unfortunate worm or beetle. I laid unmoving, taking in the sights and smells of the new day. A cool breeze played across my skin as I watched the robin's pursuit, taking in a deep breath and enjoying the faint scent of wild daises present in the air.

Life was good. No one to wake me at ungodly hours of the morning, no one hurrying me to dress and start on the days work, just me and the birds enjoying the early hours of the misty forest. Pure freedom.

Idly I searched my bundle for a suitable breakfast. The crunch of the ripe apple sounding deafening in the midst of my tranquil surroundings, the juices cool and sweet as they rolled down my chin. I wiped my mouth clean with my sleeve-no need for table manners here-and stood up stretching and letting out a monstrous yawn that frightened away my little feathered friend and continued on my way down the stream bank.

I meandered through the forest following the twists and turns of the mountain brook as it flowed on its winding path. The hours ticked by peacefully. My thoughts drifted through old memories and imagined new ones.

Lost in a daydream, my mind was now in a new and foreign land. Walking though another forest, this one with strange and grand trees with multiple colors all bright and crisp looking, making my way back to my beautiful dream home set near a cliff facing the ocean. The path to the door was lined with smooth little pebbles that gleamed in the sunlight like polished glass. The painted door was open just a crack and inside I could see someone waiting for me. I eased the wooden frame open and found the person waiting for me to be none other than the yellow-eyed man who had haunted my dreams the night before.

My head snapped out of its fantasy world as I heard the sound of thunder rolling somewhere in the distance. Looking up I could see the storm clouds gathering some distance behind me and racing forward at an ever-quickening pace. I shuddered as the first cold gust of wind hit me and hugged my pack close to my side.

The air was filled with the sense of electricity that comes before a powerful storm, yet I felt as if I was aware of something different, something more. After a moment of struggling to name this new sensation I realized it was the bone chilling feeling of being followed. I looked behind me into the ominous trees that seemed to grow darker by the second, but I saw nothing except loose branches that were beginning to thrash about in the wind.  
I tried to shrug it off as paranoia, but I couldn't help the feeling of dread from balling up in my stomach as I searched for a place near the water to wait out the storm.

The cold rain stung as it pelted down on me while I stumbled across the slippery stones, the harsh wind whipping my hair in violent patterns, beating across my face and limiting my vision. I quickly gave up hope of finding anyplace that looked even remotely dry, and slumped against the base of a large moss covered pine. Shivering fiercely and looking like a drowned rat, I began to long for the comforts of home.

Oh what I would give to be safe and warm back in my little bed! This morning's perfect dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare.

Maybe they would search for me? No, of course they would search for me. I couldn't be too far from the roads could I? Perhaps they would even bring out the dogs and follow my sent, but I suppose the rain and all the splashing I'd been doing in the stream wouldn't help that. But still, they would find me eventually, all I had to do was wait it out for my rescue.

As the fierce rains turned into a steady drizzle I imagined the looks on their faces if they found me like this, curled up under a tree, sopping wet and over all completely pathetic looking. Papa's features would be stern and disapproving, yet not unkind. Mother would be in hysterics, fussing about how her beautiful daughter was in such a state. Gregor, a smile touched my lips as I thought of the quirky old man, Gregor would be doing his best to stifle his laughter as he helped me up and made me march straight home.

"What were you thinking?" I couldn't help but mumble out loud.

Great. As if the situation wasn't bad already I was now talking to myself like a lunatic. Maybe I did deserve to be laughed at. I wouldn't ever marry Jonathan but there had to have been some better way to avoid the unpleasant situation instead of charging off into the wilderness like an angry five year old. Did I have mush for brains? I had never spent a full night away from home yet I thought I would be fine and dandy traveling alone through a dangerous forest.

Ugh. The rain had let up but I was still soaked and bitterly cold. I checked my bag, the bread was mush, the book looked ruined, and my extra clothes had turned into a pile of wet rags. Ringing the icy water out of my hair and clothing, I picked up my things and returned to the tiny river.

Thinking clearly now that I wasn't in a dismal state of self-pity, I had to weigh my options. If I went north I could maybe find my way back home. I missed my cozy little cottage so bad but what would I do when I got there? I couldn't go back to my parents or they would surely find a way to stop me from leaving again. There was no one in my village that could help me; even Gregor would side with Papa on this matter. The only option left was for me to keep heading south in hopes that I would run into another town soon. If all went well maybe I could find someone who would be willing to help me, or at least stay at an inn for a few nights where I could earn my keep.

Wearily I let out a sigh. I knew I was being optimistic again but what other choice did I have? I set out south once more.

I tried to stay in the sunlight as much as possible in an attempt to dry off, but the forest mist didn't help at all and I was still drenched when the sun began to set. At least my hair was dry…partially.

Finding two sticks I rubbed them together trying to make sparks for a fire, but the attempt was laughable since everything around me was just as wet as I was. What was it Papa had always done to start a flame in weather like this? I couldn't remember for the life of me. I should have paid more attention to the old man instead of tuning him out for the comfort of my daydreams.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts I gave up and learned against a cracked and weathered bolder to watch the sun finish setting behind the mountains.

It grew dark surprisingly fast and my feeling of paranoia returned with a vengeance. I swore there was something out there lurking in the darkness but I couldn't here a sound.

"Hello? Are you looking for me?"

My only response was silence. I sat there watching the shadows around me as the minutes slowly inched by but there was nothing.

Then suddenly my heart skipped a beat as a group of branches not far from me began to rustle and I could hear something big making it's way to the water. Fear flowed throughout my veins and I sat sill as a statue frozen in terror. I took in a silent breath and held it, not daring to make a sound, and prayed that I wouldn't die out here alone.

What ever it was came closer, almost visible now in the darkness. The old farmwives back home had told tales of monstrous creatures that walked the dark forest and ate lost men and innocent children, but I had never given them a second thought, always thinking they were meant to scare children from wandering off alone. Suddenly they seemed much more believable.

The rapid thumping in my chest reached uncontrollable speeds. Any second now I would see it, any second now I coul-

It was a stag. I let out and audible breath of relief. The monster I had so feared was none other than a poor beast that was just on its way to drink from the stream.

Without a sound I watched the graceful creature take in its surroundings. Realizing I was no threat it bent to lap up the cool pure water. I couldn't help but to admire the beautiful creature with its big antlers and gentle ways.

Then its head snapped up, sniffed the air twice, and sprinted out into the darkness running like it was being chased by death itself.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. The deer had been aware of my presence; it was not I that had scared it off. The uncontrollable fear returned as I sat there trying my best to blend in with the darkness and wishing I was anywhere but here.

Then to give real meaning to my fright, a sound came from somewhere north along the current. A sound that sounded dauntingly like footsteps. This time I did not cry out. Whoever it was my instincts told me it would be better if they didn't find me.

The footsteps, I could tell for certain they were footsteps now, came closer heading directly toward me. My whole body tensed, ready to leap from my hiding place and make a mad dash for my life if need be.

The figure moved closer; almost cautiously, almost unsure, but still undeviating from the path leading straight towards me. I could make out the shape of a man, tall and lean. Then he stopped in his tacks and stood as if listening to the sounds of the night.

Silence.

Then the man swore with a voice harsh yet pure at the same time. The strangest sound I had ever heard. In an instant he was gone, leaving so fast that I was uncertain if he had really been there in the first place.

I slumped back against the bolder, tired and trying to ease the tension in my muscles all the fear had created, and just closed my eyes focusing on slowing my breathing. Then I heard it. The sound of thunder yet there were no clouds in sight. I almost felt like laughing. Could this night possibly get any worse? What now?

I looked around the tree's as the sound grew louder and more recognizable.

Horses? Who would be out riding this time of night? The hoof beats grew louder; maybe it was a search party.

Their bodies flew past me in a blur and whirled around with the call of their leader.

"Halt! Look at this." All five of them turned to face me.

"What is this?"

"A woman."

"A child"

They were not the search party I had expected. I stared at those who had found me in wonder. These creatures had the sleek legs and torso of the finest thoroughbred but where the beasts neck should be the body blended seamlessly with the upper body of a man.

The leader stepped forward, his muscles rippling and his coat dark and shinning, matching perfectly the hair on top of the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He looked at me with an amused smile, lowering his arm as if to offer me assistance from where I lay cowering, and when he spoke his voice was gentle.

"Do not be afraid my friend, I am Ramuel."

50


End file.
